


Demons In Hogwarts

by Sage888



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage888/pseuds/Sage888
Summary: Various creatures have entered the school of pig pimple





	Demons In Hogwarts

After the eventful first DADA class of 3rd year the next class was to be held three days later with the hufflepuffs and the ravenclaws when Reef, an interesting ravenclaw, (he referred to others as test subjects and threw people out of windows. being single handedly responsible for the ravenclaws not winning the last three tournements) stepped up to the metaphorical podium the boggart which was in the form of a snake ( azure stems muggleborn hufflepuff) morphed into a stone statue - an angel statue. Reef seemed to panic.

“Don't Blink.”

“Don’t even blink, and don't meet its eyes”

“What is it?”

“That question is not relevant as of now”

“Why not?”

“Just get help. We need to destroy it before it can do anything”

There was panic in his voice, real panic, the lights flickered. The statue was gone.

He swore and started running a few hapless ravens followed him. Before leaving the room he barked instructions.

“Get everyone to the room of requirement, don’t let the angel get potter's cloak. break any mirrors you find, we don't want this thing multiplying. I'll explain everything in the room.”

“Where are you going?”

“To get us an ally”

“Who”

“Bad Wolf”

He dashed off.

Two Hours Later  
The room of requirement had taken on the form of an extremely efficient fortress. There was a sports court, an absurd amount of instant noodles, several large televisions and gaming consoles. The roof was a mess of hammocks. Ther was a monitor showing security cameras throughout the castle and a lot of secure lights. In terms of the objects that moved there were about 20 third years, 2 sixth years and about 10 first years the others had mostly fallen prey to the weeping angels

Scanning the security cameras it was deduced that the angel had used the passive view of an angel in mirrors and the like to multiply extremely rapidly thereby taking the school by storm.

Reef addressed the group

“These creatures are known as The Weeping Angels or silent assassins; they are arguably the deadliest creatures in the universe; they have only one weakness: they turn to stone when looked at. This is our only weapon against them as I could find no sign of the bad wolf. If you meet an angel's eyes they can get inside your brain and change you from the inside out, also pictures of angels become themselves angels. Angels can talk although they prefer not to and they have the ability to feed off the potential energy of those they touch whilst simultaneously destroying the creature's temporal anchor. Put simply they send you back in time. Odds are they will send you to an unknown time. In other words if they touch you you're dead. Our best hope is to outlast them. We have no means of killing the angels.”

Naturally these words were followed by panic

“I believe there are other groups of survivors. They may be for example inside common rooms which the angels would be unable to penetrate. They are potential allies and enemies. The old hierarchy of Hogwarts is crumbling. Let us survive the days to come!”

A healthy round of cheers followed that. Removing the voice enhancing charm reef mumbled

“I didn't know i could do that.

And so the first day of the angels invasion came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> blabedy blah boring stuff generic apology for bad writing and request for creature suggestions along with a thank you for people who do suggest more


End file.
